Confusion
by princess sapphire483
Summary: My first fic guys! read and review! Of all the people I could fall for, why him? why? why?
1. Chapter 1

Music… such beauty, such innocence…

I wanted more, but they wouldn't let me. Why though? What have I done to deserve this? Why won't they let me listen to that sweet music? Was it a crime to listen to that sweet angelic voice?

Ha! Who am I kidding? Since when was he angelic?! All he ever did was make my life miserable!

He's the sole reason why Harry's parents died! Why Ron died, why my own parents died, why Dumbledore died, why they all HAD TO DIE!

But yet, here I am, lying on green silk, waiting, waiting to hear his voice again. I guess this is what it feels like to love- just bloody confusing!

But then again, of all the people I had to fall for, I fell for Tom Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Wow guys! I never expected anyone to review, let alone follow my fic! Thanks guys! Anyway, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

There's still hope though. I can still change him. I know I can.

Ha! Who am I kidding? He's vile, he's evil; he's a murderer!

Lying on my back, I thought of how I came here. How I accidently ended up on the year 1944.

*Flashback*

It was the Final Battle at Hogwarts. We were losing, the Dark Side was winning. They already outnumbered us.

Bodies were lying everywhere, curses flying about. I barely registered a Slicing Hex thrown my way until I heard Harry cast a Protego charm on me. I was hurt bad, cuts and bruises adorned my face and my arms. My legs throbbed badly, they were far too tired of running. It was only the adrenaline that still kept me standing, throwing hex after hex.

"Harry, there's too many of them!" I heard Ron say, blocking curses that were flying his way.

"Just hold on Ron! We can do this!" encouraged Harry. "I know we can!"

Then, He appeared. The very moment he stepped on the battlefield, everything stopped. He was fear. His snake-like demeanor and red eyes were enough to petrify you on the spot.

He looked around, reveling in the destruction he and his followers created. It was until his eyes fell upon me. Looking into to his eyes, I saw something I never thought I'd see in them. It was sorrow and, ironically, love.

He raised his wand, pointing it at me. "Ardor quitim damno decumbo!" Suddenly a silver streak of light erupted from his wand, hitting me square on the chest. All I remember was seeing everything disappear in the bright light before I lost consciousness.

Waking up, I saw I was in the infirmary. It was raining hard. The room was dimly lit by a candle placed on a table near the bed I was lying on. Next to it was my wand and a copy of The Daily Prophet. Picking it up, I looked at the date printed on its front. I blanched. It says "**October 21, 1994**"

*End of Flashback*

**Authors note: Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Tom's presence until he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Wait... Tom? Since when was HE Tom? Merlin, I'm a mess! What did I get myself into?

"Are you alright love? Something bothering you?" he asks, slowly bringing up my face to meet his gaze, concern showing off his eyes. What the, concern? Maybe it isn't too late! I can still change him!

"Nothing Tom. I was just thinking." I replied, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's go back to bed. We still have classes tomorrow." Snuggling into his chest, I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**AN: So, there you have it folks! I'm so, so, soooooooooo sorry it took me forever to update! Man, I suck at writing. Review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tom's POV

There I was, listening to her steady breaths, watching her sleep. My arms holding her possessively.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Nagini?"

_"Yessssssssssssss. She issss master." _replied Nagini.

She's perfection. Her pale, flawless skin, her soft, curly locks, her mesmerizing brown eyes, her full, pink lips. Her innocence, her unquenchable thirst for knowledge, her love of books. More importantly, she's mine and mine alone. My angel. My Alexandra.

Closing my eyes, I thought back on that night when I found her in the Forbidden Forest.

*Flashback*

It was almost one in the morning, the moon shining brightly in th night sky, illuminating the Forbidden Forest. I had just finished carving the runes to help me in creating my Horcruxes. I would have finished this sooner if only that old geezer hadn't gotten into my way. Hasn't he got anything better to do than poke into other people's business? At least he's gone, for now.

Walking briskly, I headed towards the direction of the castle. As much as I may be Head Boy, I'd rather not have Filch see me coming out of the Forbidden Forest. Approaching the clearing, I was suddenly stumbled on something. Turns out that something was actually someone.

Clothes torn, arms covered in cuts and bruises, she looked like had come from a battle field. Kneeling down, I brushed off the locks that were covering her face. What I saw completely caught me off gaurd. Even the cuts and bruises couldn't mask her true beauty. She was like an angel, the forbidden fruit to demons like me. I just had to get a taste.

Subconciously, I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. The very moment our lips met, all hell broke loose. It was nothing like I've ever felt before. It was like electricity was flowing through my entire body, and it felt good."She's the one."

Cupping her cheek, I felt her skin was soft and cold. Wait, cold? Picking her up bridal style, I ran towards the Hospital Wing.

*End of Flashback*

AN: There you have it folks! I hope this chapter isn't too short for you guys. Special thanks to Hermione Voldemorte Riddle for helping me out with this chapter! Read and Review! XOXO


End file.
